Petscop 23/Transcript
title screen 0:09 :fades in, loading (face) :loads - in the second-floor [[school]] 0:31 :walks up stairs to the third floor, loading ([[Garalina])] :the [[computer room]] 1:56 :[Green TOOL activated] :TOOL collects 26 [[pieces], clicking noise stops] 2:41 :navigates into classroom 2:50 :interacts with chalkboard, censored red text 3:02 :disables chalkboard view - [[Marvin] present in room] Marvin: :(R2 ■ ▲ L2 ▲) :Pall :walks to Marvin Marvin: :(L2 ▶ L2 ← R2 ●) :What :(L2 ● R2 ✕ L2 ✕) :Room :(✕ L2 ●) :Are :(L2 ↑ R2 ✕) :You :(R1 ▲ L2 ■) :In 3:29 :interacts with Room 8 view :closes Room 8 view :interacts with Room 7 view :closes Room 7 view :interacts with Room 6 view :closes Room 6 view :interacts with Room 5 view :closes Room 5 view 3:51 :interacts with Room 4 view :closes Room 4 view :interacts with Room 3 view :closes Room 3 view :interacts with Room 2 view :closes Room 2 view :interacts with Room 1 view 4:12 PUSH BED AGAINST HIDDEN DOOR :closes Room 1 view :runs in circles in front of Room 1 view prompt 4:28 Marvin: :(R2 ← ■ L2 ■ L1 ↓ L1 ✕) :Thanks :(L2 ↓ R1 ● L2 ●) :Here :(↑) :I :(L1 ↓ ▶ L2 ✕) :Come Player: :(L2 ▶ L2 ← R2 ●) :What :(L2 ■ R1 ↑) :No :(L2 ■ R1 ↑) :No :(R2 ▶ ■) 6:19 :['''CUT']'' 6:28 :walks out of classroom Player: :(R2 ▶ ■) :Not In Table 6:50 :[Belle enters classroom] Belle: :(↑ L2 ✕) :I'm :(L1 ✕ ✕ L2 ● R1 ●) :Sorry Player: :(L2 ↓ ← L2 ▲ R2 ■) :Help 7:27 :walks in front of chalkboard 7:49 :appears on chalkboard :interacts with chalkboard, censored red text 9 2 19 :walks away :disables chalkboard view :walks out of classroom :navigates into computer room 8:24 :walks downstairs to school second floor 8:42 :walks downstairs to school first floor 9:02 :TOOL activated and moved to lower right corner :TOOL disabled :interacts with lock, enters 9-2-19 9:25 :opens, lock overlay disappears :contents interacted with Your New Life Letter The Name: TIARA LESKOWITZ Your Message: You are off to school today. I will miss you. I love you so much. I will miss you so much when you are set off to school for the day. I will be waiting for you when you get home. I will be on a lawn chair in the driveway waiting for the bus to drop you off. Every day I am so happy to see you come home and tell me what you learned. I hope everybody treats you with love and respect. Love you forever NO MATTER WHAT, MOMMY 10:21 :placed back into locker, locker closes 10:43 :walks downstairs into [[school basement]] :walks forward into next room 11:04 :interacts with sign You'll find the machine up ahead. This is the only entry or exit. You will pass through this room again as you leave. Keep in mind: everything here, your baby will see. :closes text box :walks in front of pit, camera adjusts 11:56 :pushes red building into pit :pushes around photo frame :pushes crayon box into pit 12:50 :pushes photo frame in front of pit 13:06 :pushes photo frame into pit :walks to the side of pit, camera moves to show door opening before returning to player :walks through doorway 13:27 :[Care B CAUGHT] :walks back into main room 13:39 :[Pause menu opened] :''Pause menu message: Demo Recording'' :selects "Pets" menu :B's module opened in Pets menu Care B is scared and pounding on the door. I open it. It's so dark that I can't see her. So I pull her out, and the light hits her face. And they won't even give me a picture of her now. They're all scattered in graves. And I'm a piece of shit. Here I go. :dances across screen :exits Pets menu, game resumed 14:57 :walks into back room - Marvin and Belle are waiting in the room :walks to right side of machine :pieces subtracted from count and added to machine 15:28 Marvin: :(R1 → R2 ●) :Put :(R2 ▲ R1 ✕ R2 ▲ R1 ●) :Baby :walks in front of machine :menu opened :''Pause menu message: Demo Recording'' :selects "Pets" menu :drops Care B Spin when ready. :closes text box, Care B appears in machine :spins machine 15:56 Marvin: :(R2 ● ↑ L2 ✕) :Time :(R2 ● R2 ✕) :Too :(R2 ■ L2 ▲ R1 ✕) :Play :[Needles Piano appears] :picks up Needles Piano Play Needles Piano Now :Piano played 16:29 :Piano becomes chromatic and red Marvin: :(R2 ↑ L2 ← L1 ↓) :Fuck :(L1 ✕ R2 ● ✕ R2 ■) :Stop :Piano, still red, continues playing Marvin: :(L1 ✕ R2 ● ✕ R2 ■) :Stop 17:13 :leaves the room :Piano, still red, continues playing with echo 17:44 :spins machine :interacts with machine - (egg) CAUGHT 17:56 :menu opened :''Pause menu message: Demo Recording'' :selects "Pets" menu :yellow & red egg's module opened in Pets menu ? You should start thinking about that. :exits Pets menu, game resumed :leaves the rooms :walks up stairs to the first floor 19:03 :returns to locker and interacts with lock, enters 9-2-19 19:27 :opens, lock overlay disappears :menu opened :''Pause menu message: Demo Recording'' :selects "Pets" menu :drops the yellow & red egg, locker closes 19:52 :walks out of school :walks in front of bench outside the school 20:02 :[Newmaker Plane brightens, screen turns white] :screen 20:12 :to title screen :['''Video ends']'' Category:Transcripts